


Drerick

by allfandoms93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magic, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms93/pseuds/allfandoms93
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in a muggle gay club and fall for each other. The problem? Draco was wearing a glamour and Harry has no idea.





	Drerick

Harry didn’t think he was going to pull someone tonight. He was exhausted from a hard day of Auror’s work and he just wanted to let off some steam without all the awkward discomfort that came from having sex with a stranger. It was nights like these he wished he had someone to come home to. But the fact was no muggle could understand his wizarding history and no wizard could see past that same wizarding history. He gave another sigh as he tilted back the rest of his scotch. It wasn’t anything close to fire whiskey. But wizarding pubs had reporters. Hell, they had even followed him into a muggle club one night and nearly exposed the wizarding world while Harry was just trying to flirt. That’s why he liked this place. They never let in anyone who looked even mildly suspicious or too eager. Harry didn’t much like how gay it tried to be, but he had no room to talk. He may be the worst gay man in history. He had even been told once by a one-night stand that had he not come on to them, they never would have set off his gaydar. Harry hung his head, he would never find anyone if people couldn’t even tell that he was gay. Now the man who had just walked in, he put off the right appeal. He as tall and thin, wearing a perfectly tailored blue suit which made his arse look absolutely amazing and the pull of the jacket accentuated his strong shoulders. He had walked in like he owned the place, his nose nearly in the air. People parted for him on his way to the center of the bar where he sat down and waved the bartender over. The bartender came to him immediately and took his order.

Harry couldn’t help the smile at the man’s order. “I’ll have a sex on the beach but no orange wheel or cherries, I have no time for those silly things.”

He couldn’t help it, Harry was taking the seat beside the man before his mind actually caught up, “Make that two.” He said to the barkeep before turning to the wide-eyed man.

Up close Harry was none the less impressed, the man was beautiful, his features were soft and curved but there was something about him that made Harry want to stare. The man’s black hair seemed oddly out of place given the man was so pale and the square glasses didn’t seem to fit either. There was something about those eyes though. They were a steel grey that made Harry shiver for some unknown reason.

“Potter!” The man said in a high squeal and instantly Harry looked confused.

“You know who I am?” Harry asked as the bartender returned with the drinks, setting them down before bustling over to a party that had just come in.

The man rolled his beautiful eyes, “Of course I do, everyone in the wizarding world knows who you are, please.” The man eyed Harry before lifting an eyebrow at Harry, “What you couldn’t tell that I was a wizard, well then I am doing a fine job of fitting in these days. That’s good to know.”

Harry tilted his head, taking a sip of the drink before frowning at its sweetness. The man laughed, and Harry was mesmerized by the sound, “Cocktails not your thing?” The man said it with an emphasis on the cock before leaning over and whispering, “You do know this is a gay bar, right Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that pulled on his cheeks, “What’s your name?”

“Dra--rick.” The man seemed to stutter before downing more than half of his drink.

“Drerick?” Harry asked, a small smile lighting his face.

The man cleared his throat, “Derick, the name’s Derick. Terribly sorry, I haven’t had a thing to eat all day and a cocktail might not have been the best place to start.”

Harry nodded with a smile, “Well Derick, I just can’t have that. Come with me, there’s an amazing diner just around the corner.” Harry stood and held out his hand.

Derick spluttered, “But I—I just got here.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You don’t look like the type to come to a bar to get picked up.”

Derick’s smirked, “And yet that is exactly what your trying to do, it seems.”

Harry shook his head and tried for his most winning smile, “Not at all, I’m just doing my duty as an Auror and trying to help an unfortunate wizard. I promise I won’t try a thing.”

“Ah yes,” Derick said, lifting the glass to his lips and finishing the sickly-sweet drink, “The savior of the wizarding world, always out to save. Well, I’m sorry Potter but you must come up with a better excuse than that.”

Harry grinned and stepped closer, so he could speak into Derick’s ear, “Fine, I happen to like your company and I fancy a cuppa. And please, call me Harry.”

He noticed that Derick tried and failed to keep down a shiver but still he did not budge from his seat, “You just met me Harry, how could you possibly know if you like my company?”

“Any wizard who can hold this long of a conversation with me without falling to their knees giving thanks or asking for my autograph or even worse, I try to give a chance.”

Derick tried to hold the smile in, but it slipped through anyway. Still, he gave a large put-upon sigh, “Fine, are you paying for my drink?”

“Merlin, no,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “I told you I wouldn’t try anything. In fact, I think you should pay for mine.”

Derick’s eyebrows rose, “Is that so?”

Harry nodded with a smirk, “Mhmm, I’ll meet you outside.”

And with Harry vanished into the crowd leaving Derick with the bill.

Derick was livid and about to give Harry a piece of his mind but as soon as he was out of the club, Harry wrapped an arm around his and began strolling down the road. “So, tell me Derick, why are you in a muggle gay club on a Friday night?”

Derick’s brain short circuited slightly, “I—I could ask you the same thing.”

Harry nodded, “You could but it’s obvious isn’t it? I’d rather my tab nor the people I decide to bring home splashed all over the daily prophet.”

Derick hummed and was silent as Harry led him into a rundown diner whose waitresses looked old and tired and whose patrons consisted of drunk people or truckers. Harry chose a booth at random and slid into it. Derick only sniffed once at the seat that was probably sticky before relenting and sliding in as well. When the waitress came over Harry spoke before he could. He ordered two cups of tea, two waters and two pancake stacks.

The waitress left without a glance at Derick which was fine as he was scowling at Harry, “I could’ve ordered for myself Potter.”

Harry shrugged, “Could of but that would have given you an excuse to avoid my question and I’m interested.”

Derick rolled his eyes and suppressed a shiver that ran through him when Harry Potter said he was interested in him. “Why would I tell you? You’re a stranger.”

Harry grinned, as if he had been hoping for this question, “I told you mine, you tell me yours. Besides, the longer we talk the less of a stranger I am.”

Derick couldn’t deny that the proclaimed charming smile of the savior of the world was indeed very charming. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling, “My parents brought me up to believe that the wizarding world was the best; muggles were worthless and the more muggle blood you had or the more you interacted with them, the more worthless you were.” Derick paused and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry object.

Harry shook his head, “It’s sad for sure but you aren’t going to shock me Derick, I know there are many witches and wizards who believe that sentiment enough to kill.”

Derick seemed to struggle for words before muttering darkly, “You mean you knew many people.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, many are gone or locked away. Is that the end of our story?”

Derick rolled his eyes, of course it wasn’t. “I was raised to believe it and I did, wholeheartedly and then the war broke out.” He heard Harry take in a breath, but he was on a roll now, and Harry would just have to wait, “And I saw terrible things, Harry.” He glanced up to find Harry examining him shrewdly and his eyes widened slightly, “I mean, in the papers and all that. And I began to wonder, how exactly worth was measured. Was it your accomplishments? Your position in the world? If that were true, then surely there are muggles who are not worthless. Some are even indispensable to our world. So, what then? I found that I had no answer, so I went looking. I traveled the world and I interacted with muggles, muggle-borns, pureblood wizards, everyone and the one thing I kept coming back to was love. In my travels, I found that the people were the most worthwhile when they loved fiercely and were kind and loyal. And that did not exclude muggles, in fact more often than not it excluded the pure bloods so my goal in life since than has been to be someone worthwhile. Someone who can love and is worth being loved in return.”

Derick took a deep breath, surprised he had said it all out loud which he had never done before. He closed his eyes momentarily, bracing himself for whatever Potter would say. When he looked up he found green eyes that were burning. Harry was leaned forward, his mouth looked like it was just about to hang open and his eyes. Derick found it hard to look away but the flames in his cheeks were making it impossible so eventually he looked down at his hands.

“I have never wanted to snog someone as much as I do right now,” Harry voice was deep and dangerous sounding and Derick felt his stomach flip.

He summoned all his courage and placed his hands in front of him before leaning forward and making himself meet those dazzling green eyes. Their lips were only inches apart, “I won’t stop you.” Derick whispered as his eyes fell down to Harry’s bright red lips that had parted for his tongue to wet them.

Derick swore Harry would lean the last few inches in but then the lips in front of him pulled away and he frowned as he saw Harry lean back and shake his head. “No. no,no,no.”

Derick felt like he could cry, “No?” He hated himself for how soft his voice sounded.

Harry looked up startled, “No! Merlin, that’s not what I meant. I meant not yet.”

Derick sat back and didn’t hide the confusion that tore through his mind. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair which only mad it messier, and Derick was surprised at the wave of fondness that ran through him at the gesture.

“I would like to see you Derick.” Harry finally spoke, looking up hopefully.

Derick quirked an eyebrow, “What are you doing now exactly?”

“No,” Harry chuckled, and it sounded a little mad even to his own ears, “I want to court you. Date you. Get to know you and take things slow.”

Derick frowned, there were fireworks going off in his head but there was also some disappointment. Ultimately though when the tan strong hand reached out to sit atop Derick’s folded hands, he couldn’t help but grin up at the man, nodding shyly.

They sat in that diner for hours until the tired waitress all but kicked them out. They giggled as Harry walked this new man home to his flat. He couldn’t express how he felt about this man, it was all so unexpected, but all Harry knew was that he didn’t want to let go of his hand.

Derick slowed at the steps of a brick apartment building, “This is me. I don’t suppose you’d agree to a night cap?”

Harry smiled glancing at the sky which was now turning pink, “I think the night is over Derick.”

Derick smiled, holding down his disappointment, “Do I at least get a good morning kiss?”

Harry grinned and when he leaned forward, Derick thought he may die but quick as a snitch Harry turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Derick’s cheek before whispering in his ear, “When can I see you again?”

“Tonight.” Derick said without hesitation and was relieved when Harry pulled back sporting a large grin.

Derick rolled his eyes and pushed Harry’s shoulder before beginning to walk up the steps, “Good bye Harry.”

“Tonight, at my place. Come by at six, I’ll make you dinner?” Harry’s grin was breathtaking.

Derick couldn’t help matching it as he nodded and hurried inside where his grin did not falter all day.

They spent Saturday evening together and then all day Sunday. Harry refused to kiss Derick anywhere but his cheek or hold his hand. Although, when they had walked a forest trail, Harry had kept a tight grip on Derick’s waist, it had made him warm all over. It was Sunday night, and Harry was cooking again while Derick sat on the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in hand, telling Harry what to do and eating anything Harry allowed close enough to him.

Harry had batted Derick’s hand for going for a buttered roll again when Derick sat back and sighed. He had never been comfortable with anyone, always expected to be polite and statuesque. But it wasn’t like that with Harry. Harry pulled a freedom out of Derick he hadn’t realized he had been missing and it had only been two days! By the way Harry was dancing around the kitchen, Derick thought maybe he did the same for Harry. He couldn’t help it when his eyes drifted lower to where Harry was shaking his hips and humming a tune from the Weird Sisters. A shot of lust ran through him and it was only made worse when Harry turned back to him, a spoon full of steaming tomato sauce in his hand. He blew on it carefully, keeping one hand hovering underneath to catch any drips.

“You’re a wizard. You do know that, right? Could just levitate that.” Derick said with the air of a know-it-all. Derick did that sometimes, it made Harry want to snort.

“Yes, but then I would have no excuse to get this close to you,” To emphasize his words, Harry came to stand between Derick’s legs and lifted the spoon, “Taste.”

“I don’t want to taste the tomato sauce Harry,” Derick’s voice had gone low as he wound a hand up into Harry’s soft hair, how was it so soft? “I want to taste you. Merlin, you’re killing me here, when am I going to be allowed to kiss you?” Derick’s voice had turned into a whine at the end and he saw Harry’s eyes go dark.

Slowly, Harry took the spoon into his own mouth and Derick stared in rapt attention. Harry placed the spoon beside Derick on the counter but not before making sure tomato sauce lingered on his lips. “Taste.” He whispered again.

Derick didn’t need to be told twice. He tugged Harry’s hair until their lips smashed together in an almost painfully perfect kiss. Derick was quick to lick the sauce off Harry’s lips and Harry replied in kind as his own tongue invaded Derick’s mouth. Harry gripped at Derick’s hips and pulled him closer as Derick wrapped his legs around Harry. Their glasses clinked but neither cared as they both battled for dominance not caring who won.

They were both getting worked up at a rapid pace and when they separated Harry’s dark eyes met Derick’s for only a second before, he ducked back in and began to lick, kiss and nip at Derick’s neck. Derrick’s head fell backwards to give Harry more space as a moan of Harry’s name ripped from his lips.

Harry was keeping up a low mantra of “D, D, D” as he mouthed down to Derick’s collarbone while pulling him closer. Their clothed erections touched, and they moaned simultaneously. Harry pulled back gasping, “We should slow down. We said slow right?”

“Mmm.” Derick hummed and nodded before pulling Harry’s lips back to his own. Harry kissed back and was just beginning to fiddle with Derick’s trouser button when he heard a whooshing sound followed by a female voice, “Harry, are you here?”

“Shit,” Harry murmured, spinning around and covering Derick behind his back as much as he could.

“Harry, oh—” Hermione turned the corner and stopped with a start, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” She spoke politely but her cheeks were turning red.

“Hermione. What are you doing here?”

Hermione shrugged, “I came to see if you wanted to head over to the Burrow with me, Ron is heading there straight after his weekend shift ends but I can see you don’t plan on coming tonight.” Hermione spoke as she looked around the bubbling kitchen and thankfully did not hear Derick when he snorted and whispered into Harry’s ear from behind, “Don’t plan on coming tonight Potter?”

Harry ignored the shiver that ran down his back, “I’m sorry, ‘mione I totally forgot, I was making dinner for Derick.”

Derick waved slightly behind Harry and stuck his hand out over Harry’s shoulder. “Derick Smith, pleasure to meet you.”

Hermione stepped up and shook his hand, a secret smile beginning to form on her lips. “Hermione Weasley. Nice to meet you. Harry never lets us meet anyone that he’s dating.”

“Mione!” Harry growled before Derick spoke from behind him.

“From what it sounds like there aren’t that many dates, if you know what I mean.” To this Harry huffed, outraged, as Hermione laughed fully.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I do hope to see you again Derick. I know Ron would love to meet you.” Her last sentence was said directly to Harry who colored before nodding and clearing his throat.

“Maybe we can all get dinner sometime this week, if it works for Derick?” Harry peeked behind to see Derick giving him a soft if not a little sardonic smile and nodding happily.”

He turned back to see Hermione’s eyes wide, as if she couldn’t believe what he had just said, and he couldn’t blame her really. He hadn’t dated for quite some time. She nodded before quickly disappearing and Harry waited for the familiar whooshing sound from the floo before turning back around.

“Now, where were we Mr. Smith.” Harry grinned, leaning into to Derick again.

“Potter wait.” Derick said suddenly, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry pulled back to see Derick had gone very still, his warm grey eyes had turned slightly steely. “I think you were right before. About taking things slow. I mean, we don’t really know each other well enough, yet right?”

Harry nodded happily and easily pulled Derick into a tight hug, whispering that he would wait until Derick was ready. He didn’t see Derick’s face fall. Derick had been having fun but if Harry was willing to pull his family into this affair than he definitely deserved to hear the truth about Derick.

Derick pulled himself together and they had a wonderful night together, ending in some light snogging before Derick left with plans for a date on Tuesday night.

Harry was happier than ever the following couple of months. He could say without a doubt that he was falling for Derick and falling hard. They hadn’t done anything more than snog and some light dry humping, but Harry still felt incredibly satisfied. He would leave work to either meet up with Derick or come home to find a sweet letter from him. Harry had never known how big of a hole was inside of him until Derick was filling it, metaphorically speaking of course. The first week Harry and Derick had met up with Hermione and Ron for a double date and to Harry’s pleasant surprise, they all got on extremely well. Derick had even joined them for a few Sunday night dinners at the Burrow where he had charmed every member of the Weasley clan.

Harry was happy and found the more he saw Derick the more he found it impossible to stop kissing him. This is where they found themselves one Saturday night. They were supposed to be watching a muggle movie, Harry had taken it upon himself to educate Derick, but it was long forgotten as Harry snogged Derick breathless. He sat normally on the couch with his top half turned toward Derick who had one leg draped over Harry’s lap.

Their kisses had started innocent, a peck here and there which had turned to longer kisses which had begun to heat up when Derick snuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry could no longer take the heat when Derick bit down on his lip and tugged. “Merlin,” Harry had growled before grabbing Derick’s hips and pulling him quickly onto his lap, so Derick straddled him.

Derick made an alarmed noise, but Harry kissed it away as his hands wandered the expanse of Derick’s back. Derick pulled away for a second to catch a breath and leaned his head back, Harry took the opportunity to ravage Derick’s neck which made him whimper and buck in Harry’s lap. Harry’s hands immediately dropped to Derick’s hips and held them tight against his own as they rolled together. All the while Harry kept chanting, “Oh D. D. D!”

“Fuck, Harry.” Derick all but whined out between pants, “Harry we should slow down.” Still when Harry went for Derick’s lips, he did not hesitate to kiss Harry back, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s face. “Mmm” he finally murmured, breaking the kiss and halting Harry’s hands on his hips, “Stop, stop, stop,” he panted heavily.

Harry groaned, wrapping his hands around Derick’s waist and burying his head in his shoulder, trying to keep his hips from moving toward what they so desired. “Why, baby?” Harry murmured into his chest before pulling back, so he could see Derick’s face. “We’ve been dating for months now. Do you still feel like you don’t know me? Like I don’t know you?”

Derick sighed, shaking his head as he placed a hand on Harry’s cheek who promptly leaned into it and closed his eyes. “That’s not it at all Harry. Merlin—I feel like you know me better than anyone ever has.”

“Then why?” Harry’s eyes focused on Derick’s and he felt the need to fidget, trying to race to come up with something to say. How could he tell him now? He’d be so hurt. Derick would lose Harry, the only person whose ever meant a damn even before that night at that damn club.

“I, um, I just think we should wait til we’re in love. I mean we’ve waited this long right?” it was all he could think of.

He certainly didn’t expect Harry to say, “Done.”

For a moment, Derick thought Harry was talking about their relationship but then he saw the look in Harry’s eyes and all he could stutter out was, “Wha—What?”

Harry’s eyes softened, and his smile turned fond as he placed a hand on Derick’s cheek, “Haven’t you guessed by now. Of course, I am incredibly and deeply in love with you Derick. I want to spend every moment with you. I want to wake up with you every single day for the rest of my life.” At this point Harry looked down shyly but held his grin, “But in order to do that, I would actually have to get you into my bed first.”

Harry lifted his eyes to Derick and slowly his smile fell away. “Derick?”

The tears that threatened to spill in Derick’s eyes finally fell over the edge as Harry went to place a hand on his cheek. He turned away and quickly climbed off Harry’s lap.

“I should go.” He was murmuring over and over as he looked for his shoes and his cloak.

“Whoa, whoa.” Harry sprang to his feet, “No, don’t go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it, it’s too early, you’re right. We’ll wait. I’ll wait forever for you. You don’t have to say it back, it’s alright.” Harry approached Derick like he was a wild animal, hands out stretched. His hand had just touched Derick when Derick jumped away. The pain that bloomed inside Harry’s chest was so painful he almost thought someone had cast the crutiatas curse at him.

Derick looked at Harry with wide fearfully, and teary eyes, “I need some time to think. I’m sorry.”

And with that, he disapparated. Harry was so in shock he couldn’t move. Only when he woke up the next morning stiff with his eyes nearly sealed shut that he understood he had sunk to the ground and cried himself to sleep. Hermione and Ron did not understand but they refused to accept that Derick had been scared off that easily and they encouraged Harry to speak to him on Monday.

Derick had spent his night running back to his flat not bothering to hold back the sobs that ripped from his throat. By the time he managed to get into his flat he turned to look into the mirror. The excessive tears had made the glamour fall away and once again Derick found himself looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.

Monday found Harry on autopilot at work, waiting until he could go to Derick and beg to know what had happened and how he could fix it. He wasn’t hungry at lunch and so took to walking through the little shops outside the ministry listlessly.

Harry spotted a small shop that’s sign declared “Dragon’s Lair, a potion for whatever you may need.” Harry considered it for a second. Derick worked with potions though he did not have steady employment. He was always telling Harry that he should appreciate it more. Harry heard the bell the signaling his entrance into the shop before he realized what he was doing. It was a cozy little shop filled with endless shelves and tables here and there with potions that claimed they could cure anything even a broken heart. He stopped next to a purple covered table which declared itself to be the table of love though Harry was interested more in the elixir that would mend a broken heart.

He was looking at it thoughtfully when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to find none other than Draco Malfoy behind the register looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Malfoy,” Harry murmured shakily, “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I don’t” Malfoy rushed, “I own it.”

Harry nodded, connecting the door’s name, “clever name.” He murmured.

Draco seemed to take a deep breath before standing up a little straighter, “Can I help you find anything?”

Harry found it hard to look away from Draco, but he still did, grasping the small black vile, “Does this really cure a broken heart?”

He turned back to see Draco looked to be in immense pain, “No,” he finally whispered, “It may dull the ache but then it becomes addictive and it never really heals the heart.”

Harry nodded, setting the bottle back down, “the sign said potions for anything.” Harry murmured stepping up to the counter and trying to hold in tears.

“Yes,” Malfoy’s voice was just a whisper.

Harry finally met Draco’s eyes and did not blink, “Can it make someone forgive me?”

Draco bit his cheek, “Forgive you for what?”

Harry shrugged, “For pushing,” was all he said.

“If such a potion existed Potter, I can promise you I would have already used it up entirely.” Draco’s voice sounded sad and Harry did not want to hear it anymore, so he silently turned and left the store.

On the step outside he ran into someone, about to apologize he glanced up and felt a jolt of surprise at seeing Lucius Malfoy in front of him. Harry could do nothing but stare at the man but apparently, he could as he sneered, “Would you mind not blocking me from my own son’s place of business?” His voice sounded as nasty as it ever had. Harry simply stepped aside and slowly returned to the ministry.

That night Harry sat forlorn on his couch, staring at the fire. He had tried to call Derick but his floo was apparently closed. He missed the man so desperately he ached. He didn’t even hear the doorbell the first time it rang, too caught up in his own misery. But whoever it was persisted, so Harry finally dragged himself up and opened the door without looking through the peephole or casting a knowledge spell as he usually did.

Shock was all Harry felt as he stared at Derick on his front step. After a second of staring at each other Derick shivered, “Can I come in?” He murmured quietly.

Harry took a step back and Derick entered the flat. Harry closed the door trying to come up with something to say, anything but when he turned Derick held up a hand.

“I know I shouldn’t be here, and I still do need time to think which means me being here is even worse but—but—” At this point Derick’s voice quivered and Harry’s thoughts and feelings of himself vanished and he took a step toward Derick, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“It’s just,” Derick sighed, he seemed angry with himself, “It’s just among other things, you’ve become my best friend Harry and when I need advice, or I need to vent there is literally no one else I would rather go to and I’m sorry—”

“Derick,” Harry cut him off and he fell silent, “It’s okay, sit down. Tell me what’s going on.”

Derick nodded and sat down very primly on the edge of the couch. Harry could not help remembering the last time they had been on this couch, but he vanished the thought as he sat down as well and summoned Derick’s favorite wine from the kitchen. Derick smiled sadly at the bottle but said nothing of it as he took the offered glass from Harry and took a large swallow.

“It’s about my father.” Was all Derick said and all he needed to say. He had told Harry all about his borderline abusive father and how he still tried to control Derick.

Harry heaved a sigh, “let’s hear it.”

Derick couldn’t help but smile but went off on his tirade about his father barging in on him today to discuss marriage, heirs, legitimate business and so on. Harry sat and listened dutifully as Derick went on and on. By the end he was standing, pacing the living room as his hands moved wildly. “And honestly I don’t even know why he bothers! I haven’t listened to him since I was a child why does he think he still has any sway over me? And then there’s you! As if he could ever tell me who I am and am not allowed to fall in love with. That is my decision, it always has been, and it always will be, and he just better get that through his thick skull!” Derick paused and placed his hands on the mantle, panting heavily as he finally got it all out. Finally, he turned to Harry to find him frozen solid and staring at Derick.

Derick mentally ran through the last of his tirade and finally found his error. “Shit.” He murmured as he began to look around frantically.

“No!” Harry yelled, seizing Derick’s arm before pinning him against a wall, “No, you do not get to run away again. You do not get to say something like that and run away.”

Derick was looking everywhere but at Harry, shaking his head, “Harry—I—I don’t—I can’t”

Harry smashed his lips into Derick’s who whimpered and sagged against Harry’s hold. Harry pulled back furious, “Tell me you don’t love me, D. Tell me!”

Derick’s eyes finally met Harry’s, “Harry please—”

Harry cut him off again with his harsh lips, licking and biting at Derick’s lips until he managed to pull a strangled moan out of him and he began to kiss back. Harry dropped his arms from where they had been holding Derick’s arms up to grasp his hips and to his divine delight Derick used his free hands to cling to Harry, twisting them in his hair and around his neck.

Harry hitched Derick up onto his hips and pulled away to grab a breath and murmur, “What are you so afraid of?” before diving back in and carrying Derick to his bedroom.

When Derick felt the cushion on his back as Harry lay him on the bed, he began to panic again.

“Shh,” Harry murmured against his lips as he maneuvered himself beside Derick and simply pulled him tightly to his chest. “Shh, this is it D. This is it. Just relax. Breathe, we’ll deal tomorrow. Just let me hold you tonight.”

Derick couldn’t help the tears that welled and then spilled over his eyes, but Harry held him tightly, stroking his hair and murmuring calming things to him. Derick had not planned on falling asleep, he knew when he slept his glamour faded but the strength of Harry holding him, the fact that he had wanted this for so long, he couldn’t keep his breathing from evening out and pulling him under.

Draco awoke slowly, in a warm bed with a warm strong arm around his waist. He smiled blissfully as he sat up and stretched, he turned to look at the man at his side and grinned again at the sight of a sleeping Harry Potter. He looked younger in his sleep, softer and Draco couldn’t help tracing the line of his jaw and then his lips. It wasn’t until Harry began to stir that the memories rushed back and the realization that his glamour was gone.

Quickly, he pulled the sheet over his head and tucked it around himself, so it would not budge. He heard Harry groan and sit up. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder through the sheet, “Are you awake in there? Can you even breathe?”

Against his better judgement Draco nodded, he had heard the slight worry in Harry’s voice and he had wanted to soothe it but of course now Harry began to tug at the sheet.

“Come out of there D. It’s alright, I’m not going to freak or pressure you. C’mon, you know me.”

Draco flinched, he did know Harry, but he had lied and now Harry couldn’t know him, “Leave me alone Potter. Go find a pretty girl, get married have babies. Forget me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry said and managed to get an edge of the sheet untucked from around Draco’s body.

He squealed and began to struggle as Harry straddled him and began to tug at the sheet harshly. He was yelling obscenities at Harry, telling him to stop when Harry finally said, “Oh for Merlin’s sake, Draco!”

Draco froze and in doing so allowed the blanket to be pulled from his face. He stared up at Harry, utterly terrified at what he would find in his eyes. Instead of anger or disgust, Harry was—smiling?

“How—how did you know?” Draco could barely find his voice.

Harry frowned finally, “Know? I’ve always known.”

Draco’s jaw dropped, “What!?”

Harry grinned, “Come on Draco. Of course, I did. You think I didn’t recognize the way you walked when you sauntered into that bar? The way you ordered your drink? Draco you called me Potter! No one ever calls me Potter except you. And then you introduced yourself as Drarick? You can’t honestly think I’m that thick.”

Draco’s mouth was moving but no words were coming out he took a deep breath and tried again, “Well, why didn’t you tell me?” Anger surged in Draco and he managed the strength to push Harry off himself to stand. “You knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me! I’ve been killing myself here! Drowning in guilt and misery and you knew!?”

It was Harry’s turn to look shocked. “Draco, I thought you—you didn’t know I knew? When you told me about your past? Your parents? And I just nodded and agreed? Draco, I don’t blindly judge people, if you were telling me about strangers, I would have urged you to see the good but I’ve met your parents. I nodded along because I actually understand.”

“But-but you always call me Derick.”

Harry shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I thought it was what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy, I thought you were Derick all the time, that you were trying to rebuild as a new person and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. That didn’t stop me while we were snogging of course.”

Draco frowned, thinking back, “You’ve never called me Draco.”

Harry smiled softly, “I’ve never called you Derick either.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he heard everyone of Harry’s pants of D,D,D race through his mind. Harry had been holding back. He had been holding back for Draco! Because he thought that was what Draco wanted. Tears formed in his eyes, “Then what did you think this was all about? The other night? Me leaving.”

Harry frowned and looked down at his hands, “Draco, I told you I loved you and you freaked out. I thought maybe I freaked you out or that—that you didn’t love me back. And then I came to your store yesterday and you were you. And then I was—I thought maybe it wasn’t that you weren’t ready but that you weren’t ready for me. That maybe you had stayed Derick because you were ashamed of me.”

Draco could hear the quiver in Harry’s voice and he ached so desperately he didn’t think, just moved to Harry, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap. Harry was surprised looking up at Draco in awe. Draco shook his head, placing his forehead against Harry’s “We’ve been such idiots Potter. I wear Derick when I go out to muggle pubs, I don’t know why, I just do. You hit on Derick, you—you fell in love with Derick. I thought you had no clue that I was hurting you every second I was with you. I was being cruel.”

Harry was shaking his head as he stared up at Draco and then his befuddlement melted into a grin. “I love you Draco. I love you as Draco or Derick. Your voice is the same, did you know that?” Harry could tell from Draco’s widened eyes that he hadn’t known that. He grinned and placed a hand on Draco’s cheek rubbing his thumb just under Draco’s eyes. “And your eyes.” He murmured before letting his hand slip down to trace around but not quite touching his lips, “And your lips.”

Draco couldn’t take it anymore. Harry was staring at him just as he always had and now he knew Harry was looking at him. He launched himself at Harry, their lips connecting fiercely and battling immediately. Harry gripped at Draco and landed clawing at his back. Draco pushed Harry until he was lying back on the bed and began kissing him again. They were both moaning desperately and when Draco began to writhe on top of him Harry pulled out of the kiss with a gasp.

“Wait, does this mean we get to have sex?” His eyes were wild as he searched Draco’s face.

Draco grinned, “As long as you call me by my name.”

Harry’s grin widened, and he didn’t even know that was possible, “Deal.”

Suddenly, Harry spun and pinned Draco below him before shaking his head as his eyes raked all down Draco’s body. “Fuck Draco. The things I am going to do to you.” Draco shuddered as Harry leaned down to suck a mark into his neck before biting lightly at his ear, “I’m going to have you everywhere. I’m going to have you on your back, on your stomach, on your knees. Fuck Draco I’m gonna have you begging for it.”

Draco laughed breathlessly, “My my Harry, and here I thought you didn’t like when people were on their knees begging things of you.”

Harry’s deep chuckle went straight to Draco’s groin. “Wait.” Draco said suddenly just as Harry was leaning in again. Harry groaned and flopped onto his back. Draco grinned and straddled Harry easily. He moved in a slow rhythm that had Harry gasping, his hands flying to Draco’s hips. Draco grinned and leaned over, his hands on either side Harry’s face, “I just wanted to—” Draco stuttered as Harry had lifted his hips and rolled them against Draco’s. “I just wanted to tell you something.” Draco rushed out before Harry could do it again.

“Can’t it wait?” Harry murmured and lifted so he could kiss at Draco’s neck.

Draco moaned deeply, but he had to get this out, so he pulled away from those sinful lips to look into those heavenly eyes. “Harry Potter, I am desperately in love with you.”

Harry’s eyes got misty and he placed a hand on Draco’s neck to slowly pull him down. When he kissed Draco, it was not desperate. It was slow and soft and full of everything they had been holding back from each other. When they separated slowly, they both grinned and murmured, “I love you” at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new at this. Feedback welcome.


End file.
